¿Qué sucedió?
by Otaku Izumi
Summary: Ahora que estaba frente a él se preguntaba... ¿porqué la amistad acabo?... ¿o por quién?


**¿Qué sucedió?...**

Recuerdo tanto esos días. Era solo una niña, demasiado tímida y sentía que no era bonita porque tenía una gran frente. A los niños y niñas les gustaba molestarme porque no me defendía, ¡Como han cambiado las cosas!, en especial como he cambiado yo. Era tan difícil para mi, siempre lloraba por lo que me decían los demás, pero un día una niña me defendió ante ellos.

Se llamaba Ino. Era tan bonita, pensaba que era lo contrario a mí. Era una niña fuerte, se defendía sin ninguna duda, y también era amigable conmigo. Yo estaba muy feliz cuando ella me defendió. Alguien me estaba ayudando, e incluso me dijo que yo era muy bonita y que no debía estar avergonzada de mi frente, que en lugar de eso debía mostrarla o nunca dejarían de meterse conmigo. Pronto, Ino se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Ella amaba las flores, todavía las adora. Nos la pasábamos tan bien juntas, era maravilloso y me animaba tanto, incluso estaba consiguiendo más amigos y amigas, la felicidad que sentía era enorme al jugar con todos los demás. Pero ese día llegó…

...

Mi felicidad se desbordaba mientras corría hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos y les daba la gran noticia, ¡Estaba enamorada! Se llamaba Sasuke, era tan genial, guapo y talentoso. ¡Qué feliz me sentía! Pero mis amigos solo estaban como diciendo "¿tu también?" pero, no me importo, nadie me iba a quitar esa felicidad que sentía.

Pero, poco tiempo después me entere de que a mi amiga Ino también le gustaba. Eso lo consideraba más serio. Un día me acerqué a Ino y se lo dije… le dije que de ahora en adelante no seriamos amigas, serian rivales. Ahora no iremos a ningún lado juntas, ni jugaremos juntas, nada parecido. Ella quizá fuera bonita, pero yo también lo era y realmente la suerte la tenía de mi lado, porque, después de todo…

...

¡Ahora era la compañera de equipo de Sasuke-kun en el equipo 7! El chico tan genial que me gustaba desde hace tanto tiempo, finalmente podría pasar mucho tiempo con él, e Ino no lo haría. Lástima que yo también tenía a Naruto en mi equipo, pero, en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que lamentablemente, no se podía tener todo en la vida. ¡Ahora iría a misiones junto a Sasuke-kun y lo vería en acción, e incluso podría invitarlo a salir con la excusa de una salida grupal, pero, fuera como fuera, debía asegurarse de que Naruto no asistiera, y que Ino no interfiriera.

Pasó el tiempo. El equipo 7 cumplía con todas sus misiones, y luego, llegó el examen Chuunin, Ino también iba a participar, que molestia. Pero eso era el menor de sus problemas, las pruebas fueron las más estresantes del mundo, en especial la de los pergaminos de cielo y la tierra, ahí llego alguien llamado Orochimaru, y le hizo a Sasuke-kun algo horrible, lo maldijo. En ese momento de desesperación, Ino había aparecido junto a sus compañeros para ayudarnos, Sakuke y Naruto estaban inconscientes. Me alegré tanto de verlos. Desde entonces hubo muchos problemas en Konoha en medio del examen intentaron un ataque, menos mal que lo detuvieron, aunque Sasuke-kun tuvo que ir a un hospital durante unos días. Pero… actuaba muy extraño, ¡incluso le pidió a Naruto que luchara con el!, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba así? En la lucha podrían haber muerto los dos, estaba tan preocupada, no solo por Sasuke-kun, había comenzado a tenerle aprecio a Naruto. De todas maneras, nada evitó que llegara el día en que Sasuke-kun…. Se fue…. Naruto intentó detenerlo pero, no pudo…. En ese momento lo que menos me preocupaba era que Ino no estuviera con Sasuke-kun…

...

Naruto y yo pasamos al menos dos años y medio separados. Él estuvo entrenando para hacer que su amigo regresara a Konoha, y yo para traer de regreso a alguien que amaba tanto como para rivalizarme con mi mejor amiga.

Naruto regresó un día, y un tiempo después, volvimos a encontrarnos con Sasuke-kun… había cambiado mucho, era un cambio terrible. Se había vuelto tan frío, y tan centrado en la venganza, más que antes. Aunque estuvimos tan cerca de él, no logramos traerlo de vuelta… era tan fuerte…

Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas, Pein había destruido Konoha, pero revivió a sus habitantes, en medio de todo eso descubrimos que Sasuke-kun iba de mal en peor. Se había vuelto miembro de Akatsuki y ahora no solo era buscado por Konoha, sino por todas las naciones, y su único objetivo era… matarlo…

Ino lloraba desconsolada, la entendía… Yo sabia que si alguna otra aldea le hacia algo a Sasuke-kun, las cosas no iban a acabar bien, Shikamaru me lo había contado. En ese momento tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida… debía matarlo yo misma… o nunca se detendría.

...

Ahora estoy frente a él, lista para cumplir con lo que me había propuesto. Haciéndole creer que quería fugarme con él. Aun así, estoy tan sorprendida… Ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi. Tiene una expresión tan… desalmada. Me dijo lo que quiere que haga para probar que hablo en serio. Esa petición rompió mi corazón…

Quiere que acabe con esa chica pelirroja con lentes que se encuentra en el suelo, malherida y sufriendo. Ya estaba tan cerca de la muerte y su expresión… era de tristeza…

¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Qué sucedió con ese chico solitario, algo frío pero agradable después de un tiempo? ¿Qué le sucedió a aquel chic por el que me rivalicé con mi mejor amiga para siempre? ¡¿Qué le sucedió?... como sea… debo ser fuerte y… ¡detenerlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey, ¿Qué tal el fic? Quizá parezca un poco aburrido, no lo se. Simplemente un dñía me dieron ganas de expresar lo molesta que me pone que Sakura haya sido tan inmadura para romper una buena amistad por un chico y lo triste que me pone que Sakuse haya acabado de ese modo u.u todo por culpa de lo que Danzo y ese par de viejos le hicieron a Itachi ¬¬ ¡los detesto a los tres!

De todas maneras, ojala les haya gustado y ¡porfa! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!


End file.
